


Mordiendo el anzuelo

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La única palabra que podía describir la situación era "extraña" y por eso mismo Antonio quería saber qué estaba pasando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mordiendo el anzuelo

Sin importar cómo lo viera era extraño y a pesar de eso le habían tomado dos semanas notarlo.

¿O ya habían pasado tres? ¿Cuatro? Antonio no estaba seguro, pero estaba dispuesto a culpar a las varias cervezas que había tomado esa noche y al hecho de que nunca había pensado en contar los días de tranquilidad y el que él no era la persona más perceptiva del planeta, cosa que no le gustaba aceptar ni siquiera en la privacidad de su mente.

El punto era que ahora se había dado cuenta y aunque en comienzo había asumido que, por algún milagro, Nathan había descubierto que andar intentando meterle mano a todo el que quisiese no era lo mejor, ese mismo día Antonio lo había visto muy contento acurrucándose contra el siempre despistado Keith, quien nunca parecía molestarse ni pensar en las razones por las que Nathan invadía tanto su espacio personal.

Por eso Antonio estaba seguro: Era él.

Nathan había dejado de manosearlo solamente a él.

Eso en sí era bueno en todo sentido, por lo que no tenía ninguna intención de quejarse, pero el que Nathan apenas lo mirase cuando se cruzaban y le dirigiese la palabra únicamente cuando era necesario era extraño y le incomodaba más que una mano no invitada masajeando su trasero.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Qué había hecho él para que Nathan lo evitase de esa manera?

Antonio casi estaba avergonzado por preguntarse eso una y otra vez en lugar de disfrutar la noche, el licor y la charla de Kotetsu, pero lo inusual de la situación le impedía ignorarla.

—Hey, Kotetsu... —dijo Antonio en algún momento de silencio, horas y botellas después—- Nathan... —No, iba por un mal camino. Decir "Nathan ya no se me acerca, ¿qué demonios está pasando?" sólo causaría un malentendido que lo convertiría en un hazmerreír para Kotetsu por meses o incluso años.

Lo que tenía que hacer era ser sutil, cosa que no era su especialidad ni podía creer hacer cuando su mente estaba trabajando en una sola dirección.

Pero Kotetsu ya lo estaba observando con una expresión ida la cual, aunque quizás la estaba imaginando, era la prueba de que tenía su atención y si no hablaba ahora, Kotetsu llegaría a sus propias conclusiones y sería peor; mucho peor.

—¿Ese Nathan no ha estado actuando extraño? —finalizó Antonio al fin, tomando un trago más inmediatamente después, satisfecho por la clara pregunta que demostraba poco interés de su parte que había logrado formular.

—Nah, está como siempre. —Kotetsu se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a lo que tanto le había costado a Antonio preguntar.

—Pero últimamente...

—¿Uh?

La interrupción de Kotetsu era un regalo del cielo, decidió Antonio, cerrando su boca antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría al día siguiente. O en unos minutos, dependiendo de Kotetsu.

—No, no es nada.

 

* * *

 

No era nada.

Realmente no lo era y una vez la mañana había llegado y la sobriedad se había apoderado de él, Antonio debería haber olvidado ese asunto por completo, pero ir al gimnasio y ver a Nathan despidiéndose efusivamente de Barnaby antes de dejar el lugar había refrescado su memoria.

Y desgraciadamente también la de Kotetsu.

—Ahora que lo dices —comentó Kotetsu con una mano en su barbilla, viéndose totalmente serio—, Nathan sigue tan cariñoso con todos como siempre, pero...

Mirándolo por el lado bueno, al menos ahora alguien más estaba consciente de la manera anormal en la que estaba actuando Nathan cerca de él, por lo que Antonio no dudó en responder a pesar de la corazonada que le decía que hacía mejor en quedarse callado.

—Exacto —dijo Antonio, cruzando sus brazos y reafirmando sus palabras con su cabeza—. Es como si estuviera evitándome.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la seriedad de Kotetsu desapareció, dejando en su lugar una sonrisa pícara que hizo que Antonio desease tener la habilidad de retroceder en el tiempo, al menos por un par de segundos, para asegurarse de no cavar su propia tumba.

Aun así no la tenía y no sabía de ningún héroe con una habilidad similar que pudiese ayudarlo a detener a su yo de hace unos segundos.

—¿Oh, acaso extrañas que te acose? —preguntó Kotetsu con una voz juguetona y un brillo burlón en los ojos, antes de afirmar con una falsa seriedad—: Tienes razón, es extraño.

—¡Eso no fue lo que dije! —reclamó Antonio, pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas por su amigo.

—¡Bunny, tienes que escuchar esto! —exclamó Kotetsu, haciendo una además para acercarse a su compañero—. ¡Antonio...!

Callar a Kotetsu de la manera que pudiese se convirtió la prioridad inmediata de Antonio.

No pensaba quedarse cruzado de brazos mientras Kotetsu creaba un falso chisme que no sólo Nathan sino cualquier otro héroe malinterpretaría por completo y que quizás traería las manos traviesas de Nathan hacia él de nuevo.

Pero... ¿realmente eso pasaría? Antonio no estaba seguro.

Y no sentirse tan alegre como debería ante esa dudosa posibilidad de que Nathan dejase su trasero en paz definitivamente era inquietante, mas el tener sus manos ocupadas en la que ahora era una riña con poca fuerza y nada de seriedad, especialmente comparada con las verdaderas contiendas que habían tenido durante su juventud, lo distrajo de eso.

—Si van a comportarse como niños inmaduros háganlo en otro lado —dijo Barnaby, suspirando sonoramente y sin hacer ningún movimiento para separarlos—. Al fin de cuentas esta es el área para ejercitarnos.

Que después de decir eso Barnaby saliese del lugar pareció convertirse en la señal espontánea para dejar la pelea en miniatura, aun cuando los comentarios sobre "Vacas estúpidas" e "Idiotas con fuerza bruta" continuaron por unos segundos más y aunque Antonio no sentía que había _ganado_ , al menos tenía el consuelo de que había conseguido impedir que Kotetsu dijese algo tan ridículo como que extrañaba el acoso de Nathan.

Porque no lo hacía. Definitivamente no lo hacía.

Pero eso no cambiaba que fuese raro y esa era la única razón por la que seguía preguntándose lo mismo repetidas veces.

—Si tanto te molesta ¿por qué no le preguntas?

Que ahora Kotetsu se viese verdaderamente serio era casi peor que escuchar sus bromas y que además estuviese sugiriendo la solución obvia lo era incluso más.

Porque no era que Antonio no la hubiese pensado en algún momento, pero el no estar seguro de si quería acercarse a Nathan primero se lo impedía.

—Cuanto todavía estábamos en el colegio, una vez Tomoe pasó todo un día sin hablarme —continuó Kotetsu como si estuviese intentando convencerlo usando los recuerdos su propia experiencia, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello distraídamente—. Cuando le pregunté me dijo que era porque yo no la había saludado primero.

—Yo no estoy saliendo con Nathan —bufó Antonio, señalando la mayor diferencia entre ambas situaciones, consiguiendo un nuevo encogimiento de hombros de parte de Kotetsu.

—No es como si vayas a conseguir algo sin hacer nada.

Eso era algo que Antonio no podía negar, aunque no estaba seguro de si quería obtener algo más que una respuesta.

 

* * *

 

Pero el paso de una semana más siendo casi ignorado hizo que Antonio se decidiera, harto ya, e interceptara a Nathan en un pasillo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, sin siquiera haberlo planeado realmente antes.

—Nathan, ¿pasa algo? —cuestionó Antonio de inmediato y al obtener sólo una mirada confusa continuó sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo—. ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Hice algo malo? Si te debo una disculpa me disculpo. Lo siento.

Porque quizás era eso.

Aunque no recordaba la última vez que Nathan se le había acercado, quizás él lo había rechazado sus avances de peor forma que de costumbre y aunque le costaba creer que algo así lastimase a Nathan, no era imposible.

—¿Hm, de qué estás hablando? —respondió Nathan, alzando una ceja y mostrándose como si en realidad no entendiese nada de lo que Antonio estaba diciendo.

—Me has estado evitando —dijo Antonio con firmeza—. Y ni siquiera has... bueno —señaló su propio trasero, incapaz de siquiera pronunciarlo e incrédulo de estar preguntando algo así.

Pero demonios, era extraño, y el cambio tan radical de tener con demasiada frecuencia las manos de Nathan encima a apenas recibir un par de palabras y miradas no era normal y tenía que haber alguna razón para ello.

—Hmm —Nathan asintió, pensativo, dejando su mano izquierda bajo el codo de su brazo derecho y reclinando su mejilla en su palma—, pensé que realmente te molestaba, ¿no?

Eso era una sorpresa y Antonio tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y responder, sintiendo que él era quien no comprendía nada ahora.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba rechazando las manos de Nathan sin que el otro héroe se tomase en serio sus quejas?

—Eh... —comenzó con torpeza—. Bueno, sí —continuó, porque sin duda tenía que dejar en claro que no apreciaba el ser toqueteado cada vez que coincidían en algún lugar—. Pero...

—¡Ah! —Los ojos de Nathan se iluminaron y dejó su pose para unir sus manos en un aplauso—. Si te gusta debiste haberme dicho desde un comienzo —dijo Nathan bajando su voz y sonriéndole como si quisiera exhibir todo su encanto—. No tienes que ser tan tímido.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó Antonio de reflejo e inmediatamente negó con su cabeza con toda la vehemencia posible—. No, no, eso no es lo que...

Sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, pues Nathan se acercó a él en dos pasos y al mismo tiempo que escuchó una corta risa sintió las familiares manos en él.

—D-deja de hacer eso aquí —reclamó Antonio de reflejo, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Entonces en otro lugar sí estaría bien? —replicó Nathan con una sonrisa, sin insistir en sus avances y permitiéndole alejarse.

—Eso no es lo que di... —Antonio no pudo terminar de hablar gracias a un dedo, con una uña larga y amenazante, se posó en sus labios con delicadeza.

—Entiendo, entiendo —dijo Nathan, observándolo con un concentrado interés que Antonio no había experimentado antes—, crees que hay un orden para todo. Eres sorprendentemente tradicional.

¿Qué era lo que Nathan estaba diciendo?

Antonio no comprendía nada y las siguientes palabras no lo ayudaron a que su mente volviese a funcionar con normalidad.

—Ven a comer esta noche conmigo —continuó Nathan, bajando su amenazante dedo y dando un paso hacia atrás—. Todavía no en mi casa, a no ser que lo prefieras

—Tú... tú... —pronunció Antonio, demasiado conmocionado para negarse y al final no pudo evitar decir lo que estaba comenzando a pensar en lugar de negarse a la invitación—. No puedo entender a hombres como tú...

—¿Hm? ¿Qué estás diciendo? —El tono de Nathan casi sonaba ofendido—. No hay nadie como yo.

Antonio casi quería asentir. No dudaba que Nathan era único y no existía nadie comparable con él, lo cual posiblemente era bueno.

—Pasaré por ti a las siete —concluyó Nathan mientras comenzaba a alejarse, sin darle tiempo para decir nada más—. No me hagas esperar.

—¡Espera...!

Antonio sólo pudo suspirar observando cómo Nathan se despedía enviándole un beso en el aire y haciéndole un guiño, sintiéndose agotado y no completamente seguro de que lo que pensaba del resultado de su conversación, por mucho que le aliviaba ver a Nathan comportándose más normalmente con él.

Aunque sí estaba convencido de una muy simple verdad: estaba perdido.


	2. Omake

—Escuché que irás a comer con Nathan —dijo Keith con una gran sonrisa, dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Eso es grandioso y totalmente grandioso.

—¿¡Qué!? —¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Nathan le había dicho? ¿Alguien los había espiado? Fuese como fuese, escucharlo de esa manera hizo que Antonio negase con su cabeza, seguro de que su rostro ya estaba como un tomate—. N-no, eso no...

—¿Así que una cena, eh? —rió Kotetsu, levantando su pulgar como una especie de felicitación—. Lo lograste.

Eso no era lo que quería conseguir y sólo lo había hecho por culpa de esa mala sugerencia de Kotetsu.

—¡Kotetsu, ya cállate!

—Felicidades —Barnaby con un tono neutro, mirando en dirección a la puerta como si quisiera salir de allí.

—Que envidia —dijo Pao-Lin suspirando—. Nathan siempre nos lleva a restaurantes deliciosos donde podemos comer todo lo que queramos.

—No, no, esta vez es diferente —intervino Karina, sonriendo de una forma que le causó escalofríos a Antonio—. Es una ci-ta.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —preguntó Pao-Lin, viéndose sinceramente confundida.

—Tú... —Karina movió su cabeza, haciendo obvia su exasperación, y Antonio dejó de prestarles atención.

Su único _minúsculo_ consuelo era que al menos Ivan no se había unido a los comentarios burlones que le recordaban en la que se había metido...

—Así que esto es lo que llaman morder el anzuelo —dijo Ivan en voz baja, destruyendo las esperanzas de Antonio y haciéndole pensar si acaso todo había sido parte de un gran plan.

Y si lo era...

Definitivamente estaba perdido en demasiados sentidos, porque había caído redondo en el.


End file.
